


A Different Start

by Shadowpuff



Series: Possibilities [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Does not want to be a hero, F/M, Female Furies Kara, Flamebird - Freeform, Gen, NotPeppyKara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: What if Kara was take by Darkside when she landed on Earth? What if she was there for months? What if she became a furie willingly?What if, when she is rescued she doesn't want to be a hero? Doesn't want to use her powers? Just wants to forget everything.And then Alex's plane goes down.One Shot of S01E01 with Female Furies Kara





	A Different Start

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Possibilities  
> Chapter Title: A Different Start  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015), High Elements of Superman/Batman: Apocalypse  
> Rating: T  
> Pairings: Past Kara/Non or Kara/OC depending on your interpretation.  
> Characters: Kara, Vartox, Winn, Alex, James, Cat, Hank (J’onn)  
> Rant: Not really a rant, but a question. You decide to make a superhero show and then do exactly what everyone else does, make her happy to be a hero. Why not put her in a situation where she hates using her powers? That she’s afraid of them. Why choose ‘She didn’t use them because she wanted a normal life’? If I could fly, I would, even if I have a normal job. Saying she didn’t use her powers is like saying she didn’t use her hands.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl   
> Note* I like making Kara tall.

Kara Zor-El can’t remember much about what happened just after she crashed on earth. She can remember the shape of her cousin and then the next thing she knew she was running through the woods. She remembered crashed through trees and throwing rocks at the strange man after her.

She remembered screaming.

She remembered crying.

Being afraid. Feeling hopeless. Her planet was gone. Her mission… failed.

She had nothing left.

…

She can’t remember how Kal stopped her. Or maybe it was the strange man dressed like a Hep’na- no, like a bat. Either way, she awoke in a cave, primitive machines around her.

She attacked blindly, only stopping when Kal spoke to her, his accent atrocious. He told her what happened to her. What happened to her pod. She left him. Left him to be raised like some primitive ape, and now… now there was nothing she could do about it.

Kara struggled with her powers. Unlike Kal who got his powers one by one, slowly learning to control each, she got them all at the same time. If it wasn’t speed she had a problem with, it was strength. If it wasn’t heat vision, it was x-ray vision.

Dianna was her saving grace. All of the Amazons were.

She made friends. She made rivals. She learned not only to control her powers but her emotions as well/ She learned to be calm, to think ahead and Dianna taught her how to survive in a “Man’s World”. A world so different from Krypton.

Then they came for her. Darkside.

Kara sill wakes up screaming from the memories of those months. She still blocks out the cries of the being she murdered. She still feels the ghost of Darkside’s touch on her skin.

She spent more nights than not in her sister’s arms. Alex had held her during so many nights, chasing away the nightmares she never, will never, know the cause of.

Kal… Kal was the hero the earth needed.

Kara was nothing more than a killer.

0000

Kara watches the hairless ape across from her grab his phone, laughing at it before standing up.

“Ha. I gotta hit this back real quick,” he said, not looking at her as he stood up. She frowned as she calmly increased her hearing, his words to the server easily reaching her.

She calmly reached for the wine, leaning back as she drank from the glass. She honestly didn’t want to come to this ‘date’. She found the mating ritual completely ridicules and had no patience for the primitive monkeys. Especially not the male ones. Kara could count on one hand a number of apes she truly cared for.

Kara watched the news report as she took another sip. She drank mainly for the taste; human alcohol had no effect on-

“If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude,” the hairless ape said, “The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure.”

Geneva?

No-

Alex!

Kara grabbed her things, rushing out the door, passed her ‘date’. She half slammed the door, careful of her strength. Looking up, she saw the plane in the night sky, anchoring downwards.

She ran off, heading to a nearby alleyway as she threw her clutch, glasses, and jacket to the side.

Kara didn’t use her powers much. Sure, she used them day to day, why wouldn’t she? But she didn’t fly around in a clown suit like her so- cousin, acting like some kind of messiah to the primitive little monkeys.

She swore she never would.

Kara pushed off once, her flight activating as she soared to the plane. She first moved to the burning engine, blowing out the flames before moving to the nose. She needed to get the plane more leveled and pointed at the ocean. At this angle, any type of landing would cause massive loss of life.

Calculating the right amount of strength, Kara tilted the plane, first getting it over the bridge before helping it land in the water. She took a deep breath as she went under, first making sure the plan landed properly before crashing out of the water. She hovered over for a few seconds, her x-ray vision ensuring Alex was alive and unharmed.

She left immediately afterward. She had no desire to pose for the humans like some kind of animal at the zoo.

0000

Kara, now in dry clothes, walked around her apartment, drying her hair. Her TV was off; the only thig playing through the space was soft Kryptonian music she got of Kal network at the Fortress.

There was a knock on the door and Kara knew it was her sister without doing anything. She calmly opened the door, allowing the biology older female into the room.

Alex had a look of horror on her face, disbelief as well.

“Please tell me that wasn’t you,” Alex begged and Kara only raised an eyebrow, “It was you.”

Kara scoffed, moving to the kitchen to get her sister a drink, “Of course it was me. Kal’s off world and I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“What were you thinking?” Alex said before grabbing the remote. She turned the TV on, switching to the news. Kara looked at the still image of her, flying in the air. It was blurry, Kara was already moving to leave in the photo.

“You exposed yourself,” Alex continued as Kara brought her the drink, “To the world. You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back.”

“You are being overly dramatic,” Kara told her, shoving the glass in Alex’s hand, “They hardly got a good shot of me. They see nothing but a black shirt and jeans. You can’t even see my hair.”

“What if people figure out who you are? What you are? It's just It's not safe for you to do anything like that,” Alex said, not even drinking.

Kara raised an eyebrow before walking up to her sister, easily towering over the human female. She loved her sister, and she didn’t mind being the one looked after, but Alex…

“I’m well aware of what is safe and what isn’t Alex,” Kara tells her. Alex doesn’t step back. Kara doubted the woman has ever been afraid of her, “I have no intention of flying around with a curtain tied around my neck.”

“Good,” Alex said, downing the drink before walking around Kara. She walks to the door, turning before she opens it, “I’m doing this because I’m worried about you.”

“I know,” Kara said softly, smiling at the most important person in her life. The person she was willing to do anything for.

0000

… How is the world supposed to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit? What Metropolis gets him and what does National City get? Some rookie superhero?” Winn scoffs swirling to look at her.

Kara smiled at the boy. He was one of the few apes she didn’t mind. Mainly become the last thing she would use to describe him would be “primitive”. It was unfortunate, truly, that he was born as a human. In a much more advance socially he would have been a legend, a paragon of his time.

Instead, he stuck behind a desk, playing IT boy for Cat Grant.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to be a superhero,” Kara tells him, smiling as she smoothed out her cardigan.

She loved being Kara Danvers. A skinny, blond girl who seems to aspire to be nothing more than a lowly assistant. Not dangerous, not frightening, never a threat. Because no matter how Cat Grant wants to pretend, no one’s afraid of a reporter.

They might expose your little secrets, but when it come down to survival… they would be one of the first to die.

“Why did she save the plan then,” Winn asked, giving her that look when he thinks she’s being ridiculous.

Kara smiled, “You will never know the true motivation of any being.”

“Yeah but-”

“Important people,” Cat calls as she walks past, “My office. Now.”

Kara gives Winn one more smile before grabbing her tablet and following after her boss.

People said Cat Grant is a force before her time. Kara says no. The woman is exactly the kind of person the planet needed to advance socially. She would usher a new age for the hairless monkeys. While Winn would have been a paragon on another world, Cat Grant will be a paragon of this one.

“I know many of you are used to being second best but it's new to me,” Cat starts as she walks around her desk, “The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind.”

“We don't have much to go on,” one of the apes next to her said, “The image we're working off is low res-”

“I guess she's around 5’10 maybe 12,” another ape said, “It's tough to Gauge with her height measured up against an airplane.”

“Hair colour brown,” an ape behind her said before losing confidence, “Or black.”

“Or maybe her hair is just dirty,” James Olsen said as he stood next to her. Kara smirked inwardly. She was slightly impressed with Kal’s platonic. Few men would willingly stand next to a woman who was taller than them, even if it was just because of heels, “You know, from soot. The plane exhaust.”

“James, you make an excellent point,” Cat said as Kara held still, glancing down at the man from the corner of her eye, “Do you think there's any connection between this hero and-”

“To my friend in blue?” James interrupts and Kara’s opinion drops slightly. While common on earth, one would never interrupt another on Krypton. It was a high form of insult.

“I don't know,” he continues, “I mean, not that he mentioned, but if she's anything like him, she's a hero. Saving people is what they're born to do. She'll be back.”

He looks at her, turning his head up, and Kara has to stop herself from scoffing.

‘Saving people is what they're born to do.’ Hardly.

Her people weren’t inherently good. The High Counsel proved that. Her people cared more about discovering life than saving it. Otherwise, they would be much more Kryptonians left in the universe.

Even their justice system was strict. While the death sentence was abolished centuries ago, not long after the last Great War, even the most minor offence would land someone in Fort Rozz.

Kara looked at James and rolled her eyes, turning back to Cat as she continued to speak. She could smell James’s confusions at her action but gave it no mind. He’s nothing more than a primitive ape after all.

0000

Days past and people had started to look like they were ready to beg for another appearance from their ‘mysterious superhero’. Many people were calling her coward and several derogative terms on the internet for not showing herself.

Even Cat, who wanted to use her to save the Tribune, was starting to lose hope. She still set people after her, determined that something would come up.

James wouldn’t stop giving her looks. Like he was disappointed with her. That she wasn’t living up to his expectations.

Today, it seems, he has had enough. Kara raised an eyebrow as James stacked toward her, a determined look on his face and a package in his hands. He stopped next to her and bent down.

“I need to talk to you on the roof,” James tells her. Kara looked beyond him to Winn, trying to act like he wasn’t listening to them.

James then stood up and moved to the elevator. Kara smiled, more amused at the ape's actions than anything else. Scoffing, she turned back to her work. She had no intention of being lectured like a child by a child.

Suddenly a high pitch started ringing in her ear. It got higher and higher until-

“I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this, you were not born on this Earth,” the male voice said. Not human. She knows that for certain.

“Painful, isn't it?” the voice continued and Kara scoffs. She felt worse pain then this back on Apocalypse, “The humans of National City will suffer Meet me at the National City Power Plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a coward Daughter of Alura?”

Kara felt her blood freeze. So whoever this was, knew about her. When who and what she was. Knew her mother.

And they were planning to kill innocent people.

No. She refuses to let any more people die because of her.

Kara looked down at herself. Going to fight like this was beyond foolish… but. Kara sneered as she stood up, heading to the elevator. She punched the button for the roof, taking the time to remember where she put it.

Her armour. The interactive and manipulative armour she got on Apokolips.

She moved out of the lift the second the doors started opening, ignoring James that walked towards her.

“Look we need to talk-“

“Out of my way Ape,” Kara sneered and pushed off the roof, speeding towards her childhood home.

0000

Kara pulled a box out from under her bed, thankful that Eliza wasn’t home. She didn’t have time to explain the situation to the woman, nor did she want to.

Inside the box were several Kryptonian like objects. A Prayer Bowl, it’s intended contents in an old coffee can. Her Joining Band, the metal now radioactive so she had to keep it in a lead lined box. A few data crystals and a Bonder. Her old Momoko toy. And at the very bottom, a biometric box.

Kara pulled it out the box, pressing her thumb on the scanner. The box unlocked as she opened it. Inside were six dark red metal bands. Two for her wrist, two her ankles. One that would fit around her middle and the last around her head, a small jewel in the middle of that one. In addition was long pipe like metal, also black.

Standing up, Kara set the box on her bed before stripping completely. She then put on the bands. Once the last one was on her, they activated. The band around her middle grew till it covered her like a sleeveless one piece swimsuit. The Bands on her arms grew up, covering her hands and stopping just a bit under her shoulder, never to connect to the shoulder straps. And lastly, the one around her ankles cover her feet before moving up, stopping in the middle of her thighs, the rest of her legs uncovered.

Kara flexed her hands slightly, moving around in the suit to test the flexibility. Satisfied, Kara moved to braid her long hair over the headband. She then picked up the pipe, which immediately grew into a long broad sword. Kara swished it a few times in her hand before moving to place it against her back, the mental attracting each other like a magnet one could switch on and off.

Kara didn’t look at herself in the mirror. She didn’t want to see the Bloodlust Queen reborn. The Queen once again on a war path. And this time, like ever time before, she will kill her prey.

0000

Kara landed in the middle of the power plant, immediately activating her x-ray vision. Only to be stopped by lead. She couldn’t help but be impressed. Whomever the alien was, he knew the limits of her species.

“Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead,” Kara said with a smile, before a cruel smirk graced her lips, “But I can still hear your heartbeat.”

Kara walked forward, even though she knew the man was behind her. He made such a noise as he jumped towards her, moving to strike. Using her speed, Kara turned to stopped his attack with her arm. He looked shocked by the action, but the look didn’t last long before Kara punched him in the face.

He landed on his back and Kara floated over to him, her eyes holding no kindness as she took in his appearance.

“Valeronian,” Kara said as she landed, “Patriarch Society. An evolutionary form of Bom’Baras. Five times earth’s gravity, but…” Kara grinned as the male got to his feet, “But this atmosphere contains Nitrogen. While not completely toxic, it does make you… vulnerable.”

The male sneered at her.

“You look like Alura,” he tells her as he walked closer to her.

“So you do know my mother,” Kara said, narrowing her eyes and pulling her mouth into a frown.

“You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison,” he said, reaching back to grab something.

“You were in Fort Rozz,” Kara said, pulling her eyebrows together, “How are you here? Fort Rozz is supposed to be in the Phantom Zone.”

“She was our judge and jailer,” he said, ignoring her question, “Can't kill her. So killing you will have to do.”

Kara looked at him, her face betraying how unimpressed she felt. She reached back, drawing her sword just as his ax swung at her. She stopped it with her weapon, pushing him back before jumping to put some distance between them.

He made a rikkidy sound. Humans, with their underdeveloped ears, would have called it a growl, but an extra layer of sound was on top of it, high pitched and fluctuating slightly.

He charged at her, swinging his ax and she easily deflected it with her sword before kicking him through a wall. She walked over to him-

Only for him to punch her in the stomach, catching her off guard. She stumbled back, surprised and he moved in for an another hit.

Kara glowed with her secondary voice box before swinging her sword; cutting through the man’s arm. He screamed as his hand and part of his arm laid on the ground. He looked up at her, for the first time in real fear. Kara grabbed him by the neck before throwing him through the building.

She landed in front of him and he scampered to his feet, his ax long gone. He back away from hr as she walked calmly towards him.

“They told me you weren’t a soldier. That you didn’t know how to use your powers,” he told her.

“Wrong on both accounts,” Kara tells him, “I know perfectly well how to use my abilities. And no, I’m not a soldier,” Kara speed toward him, stopping just in front of his face, breathing the same air, “I’m a Furie.”

His eyes widen as he stumbled back, running away from her.

“Where’s that male bravo your species is known for!” Kara called after him, “I thought you were going to kill me!”

Laughter bubbled out of her as she calmly followed the panicking man. She missed this. The hunt before the kill. Letting them think they could survive. Give them hope before snatching it away.

She listened as he reached his ax again, holding it in his remaining hand and turning to her. He had a wild look on his face. Now, understanding what she was, he was determined to survive rather than kill her.

Kara grinned in bloodlust delight. She turned on her heat vision, aiming at him and knowing he would block with his ax. She quickly superheated the weapon and watched as it exploded.

Another laugh escaped. That had not been intentional. She hand wanted him to drop the weapon, maybe melt it down. She didn’t expect it to explode.

The Valeronian grabbed a piece of the ax, ready to kill himself, but Kara quickly stopped him, “What are you doing? I’m not done playing.”

Then a helicopter appeared. News? No, Kara realized, Government. Pity, she really did want to keep playing.

Kara turned back to the man, raised her sword and cut his head clear off. She then walked away as an agent roped down to the ground. She didn’t look at them, ready to push off.

“Kara,” Alex’s voice stopped her. Kara turned, her eyes widening as she saw the agent remove their helmet, her sister’s face staring at her.

“Alex,” Kara said, gripping her sword tighter.

0000

“Why did you kill him!” Hank Henshaw shouted at her.

Kara stood in the middle of the DEO, her hands cuffed, the instrument lined with kryptonite. Not that it bother her. She once spent an entire month in a cell line with strong kryptonite on Apokolips, Granny determined to make her overcome the weakness. And while not truly succeeding, this small amount hardly affected her.

“He was going to kill everyone in the city. What was I supposed to do?” Kara asked him, not really caring what the ape said. Instead, she watched her sister, determined to not look her in the face. Behind her, several agents were struggling with her sword. She had offered to remove her armour, but once they realized she was naked underneath…

Kara chuckled at the memory.

“Do you think this is funny!” Henshaw shouted.

“Honestly?’ Kara asked before pulling her hands apart, the kryptonite cuffs falling to the ground in pieces, “I think this entire organization is ridiculous. ‘The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion.’” Kara mocked before laughing again, “You’re not doing a very good job.”

Kara walked around the room, running her hand over her old space ship. The apes pointed weapons at her, but she paid them no mind.

“The Valeronian mentioned Fort Rozz,” Kara said, turning to Henshaw, “I’m assuming it’s on earth.”

“Yes,” he said after a few moments, “As you know your pod ended up in the Phantom Zone. We’re not sure how you got lose, but you did, and you pulled Fort Rozz with you.”

“So it is my fault,” Kara muttered, uncaring who heard her. She walked toward Henshaw, watching him fidget under her stare. He was afraid of her. Of what she could do. “I knew many of the inmates were there because of my mother, but I never expected to meet her… victims.”

“And they’re on earth because of you,” Henshaw said, “When Fort Rozz crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here. These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares.”

Kara snorted, causing the man to turn to her as criminal records showed up on the screens, “I’ve killed more dangerous things,” Kara tell him, watching as they all inch towards their useless weapons, “I’ve fought for survival for months. Every day I struggled to stay alive and most nights I never slept in case of an attack that always came... A bunch of thieves and killers is hardly something I would fear.”

Henshaw narrowed his eyes at her, “For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many have been emerging, making themselves known.”

“They're planning something,” Alex spoke up for the first time since she said her name all those hours ago, “We're just not sure what it is yet.”

“Your plane,” Kara said suddenly, “They know who you are.”

They’ll kill her. Kill the one person Kara cares about.

“I’m going to stop them,” Kara said as she turned around. She walked up to the agents, still unable to pick up her sword, and pushing them out of the way. She took her sword, placing it on her back.

“You’re going to kill them,” Henshaw said.

“Obviously,” Kara said.

“I can’t let you do that,” Henshaw said.

“Do you honestly think you apes can stop me?” Kara said before walking out of the building.

No one hurts her sister and lives.

No one.

0000

Kara sat at her kitchen table, going over the Fort Rozz data she got from the Fortress. She needed to find ever one of these being and kill them. They needed to be stopped, and she was going to clean up not only her mess but her mother’s as well.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kara frowned and activated her x-ray vision, finding Winn and James outside her door. Frowning, she switched off the Kryptonian computer before opening the door.

“You’re her!” Winn exclaimed before James could say anything. 

“I’m sorry?” Kara said, allowing the two men to enter her home.

“You’re the one that caught the plane!” Winn said in the same voice before pulling out his phone and showing her a video, “And the one fighting that guy at the power plant.”

“Where did you get that?”

“It’s on the internet,” James told her.

“You’re a superhero!” Winn went on.

“Hardly,” Kara told him.

“But-but,” Winn said, his enthusiasm gone.

“What? Just because I can fly and shoot lasers from my eyes I have to be a superhero?” Kara asked, “Don’t make me laugh.”

“But if you’re not a superhero, what are you?” Winn asked.

“The same thing I’ve always been,” Kara tell him.

“And what’s that?” James asked, his disapproving frown back on his face.

“You don’t want to know,” Kara tell them.

She didn’t want to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> A few Notes:  
> -Kara meets the alien professor from Ep 17 much much earlier and realizes killing is unnecessary.   
> -She eventually starts to work with the DEO when Alex brings her that recording Alura made that we see in Ep 1. Kara also finds out about Hologram Alura but is ashamed of what she is and at first refuses to use it.  
> -For those that didn’t figure it out, Kara became part of Female Furies, something that is Comic Connon and commits atrocious actions.   
> -Kara is a better and curler fighter.   
> -The Fort Rozz criminals know what Furies are, including Astra and Non. They are horrified at what she’s done, especially once they realized she was the Bloodlust Queen. They also don’t hold back when fighting her.  
> -Kara does do the interview with Cat eventually and picks the name Flamebird from Kryptonian Mythology. (Also Comic Cannon)  
> -Winn and James eventually convince her to be a hero. Winn does eventually make her a new suit as Kara hates seeing herself in the Armour  
> -Yes, I made it so that Kara was married. To who? I normally pick Non, but you can use your imagination.  
> -Hairless Apes. Yes, sweat Cannon Kara would never say that, but this is cynical, survivor Kara. She doesn’t think much of people beyond Alex, Eliza/Jerimiah, Lois, Winn, and Cat. In that order. Later James, Lucy, and Hank (J’onn) get added to the list.  
> -“clown suit like her so- cousin”. She wanted to say ‘son’. Because how I see it, Kara would have basically raised Kal like a son. She would have been the only mother he knew. That also why I think she acts like she does when people talk about Clark in season 2. To her, he’s supposed to be a 12-year-old boy and all these people are sexualizing him.  
> TERMS  
> -Prayer Bowl: A metal bowl, the top part with a diameter of 30cm. Inside are precious stones and colorful rocks. The main stones are small diamonds in clear, black and red. When praying you take an incense stick, sticking it in the middle of the bowl and lighting it.   
> -Science and Religion. Kryptonians see one and the other as the same thing. I see Kryptonian as very religious, seeing that for them it’s as factual as science is.  
> -Joining Band: Thick armband attached to the wrist. It thick, taking up half the space on the arm section. Joining Bands are created to look similar to your mate’s. They also bare both names of the Kryptonians, so that everyone knows who you’re Joined too.   
> -Bonder: Think that thing in Horizon: Zero Dawn. It also connects to computers. Every Kryptonian wore them and they are curved so they attach to the back of the ear  
> \- Momoko- Very similar appearance to Spidermonkey from Ben 10 Alien force. The difference is they have fangs with venom sacks and six pure black eyes. Two large one where human eyes are. The others are diagonally up, away from the nose. Two middle sized ones, then the two smaller ones. They are common creatures in the sector of space Krypton was found in.  
> -Secondary Voice Box: Surprise, surprise, Kara’s an Alien! Her specifies evolved differently with different organs. One is this second voice box, able to make sounds that normally are impossible.   
> POST RANT  
> I don’t really mind HappyPeppy Kara, but really? She remembers Krypton. Has to live in a primitive society. (Yes Primitive. Remember EP 13 where Fake Alura calls Earth Primitive. That was in Kara’s mind. It had to come from somewhere.) She’s angry. She’s hurt.  
> They could have made it worse. Make her the reluctant hero. Make her go after the Fort Rozz criminals because they know who Alex is. Make her hate using her powers against people. Make her work towards being a hero. Instead of just everyone loving her. That part after the Red K where people are afraid of her… expand on it.  
> I love Supergirl but Kara is just so oblivious and innocent. Nothing like her many of her comic book counterparts. Especially for a serious that came out after New 52.  
> BTW: If anyone wants to continue this. Please tell me, but feel free.


End file.
